My Blank Girl
by ashe souma
Summary: This is the story of a young man and his wacky encounters with a sassy young girl. (NaruSaku)


A/N: This series is based on a summary I read about a Korean movie entitled My Sassy Girl. I thought it would be fun to try this out with a different set of characters…And not only that, putting these characters in a different environment…let's see how it works out. Obviously…different environment, different personalities! So, I guess this means it's an AUOOC! OK…very OOC. )

Edison: Yay?

Yukiko: I didn't ask you to come out. Now go back to your corner like a good Muse.

Edison: Fine…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or My Sassy Girl. Do not sue, I have nothing. )

My Blank Girl  
First Encounter: _My Drunk Girl_

Naruto walked down the dirty street, the light of a flickering streetlamp being his only guiding light. His hands were shoved into his pocket and the air was cold enough to make magic, making what was once invisible, visible. As soon as he let out the hot air he closed his mouth and once again there was nothing in front of him. Naruto was a top student at the Tokyo University and was held in the utmost respect there. He was also a great athlete…and decathlete. He was upheld as an honest man, generous and courageous, able to put a smile on anyone's face.

So, what was such a prestigious young man doing in such a bad neighborhood? He was participating in a Big Brother/Big Sister program, and his younger brother, Konohamaru, happened to be located in that part of town. He was on his way home after playing basketball with him, his favorite sport, and taking him to the aquarium. He pulled his fur jacket tighter around him and sped up as he checked his watch, realizing that if he didn't speed up he might miss his train. Caught up so much in calculating the distance, rate and time, he didn't notice a girl sitting on the curb, her head bowed, and nearly tripped over her. When I say nearly, I meant did.

Naruto fell forward and took the lady with the odd-colored pink hair with him; she let out a groan. Unconsciously, he wondered if the color was real as he fell on top of her. When they hit the floor, Naruto lingered on top of the young girl, not out of pleasure, but rather, he was checking if everything was okay. It was, and he quickly realized, with a great deal of embarrassment, the compromising position he was in.

"Oh, uh…sorry," Naruto mumbled, still not moving, too much in shock.

"It's okay," said the young girl, staring him straight in the eye. "It would really mean more if you got off of me, though."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Naruto exclaimed, apologizing once more, and quickly jumped off of the girl. Once he did so, she sat up again and sat back down in her original position. Naruto once again calculated his time, and figured that if he sped it up, he might have time to see what was wrong with the girl, and to catch his train.

So, he sat down next to her, and she looked up at him, smiling. He would have thought she was beautiful if it hadn't been the leftovers of vomit trailing from her chin. Naruto smiled as well. He moved to say something, but she threw up again. He wondered what was wrong with her, and he looked backwards to view the building behind him. The sign read Fate, one of the city's most scandalous clubs. Even worse than that, a sign in the window read: Lady's Night. Girls drink free. SO this is what was wrong with her, she was drunk. Although he didn't know this girl, he somehow felt obliged to take her home.

"Miss…" Naruto began.

"Sakura," she replied before he could continue. He wasn't going to ask her name, but figured it would help if he knew her name, so he used it.

"Miss Sakura," Naruto began again.

"My first name is not Miss, silly!" Sakura said, smiling and leaning into him. "It's just Sakura!"

"Okay…" Naruto said, and began again. "Sakura, I think you'll need a bit of help to get home."

"No way!" Sakura objected. I'm totally fine!" She stood up, only to fall down again, a foot or two away from him. "See? No broken ankles, wrists, anything!"

"How about a broken pride…" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"What was that, hotshot?" Sakura said.

"Nothing, I just think it's really weird that you're outside if you're okay, and you're vomiting left and right," Naruto said.

"Well, that's none of your business, is it!" Sakura shouted, attempting to stand again, this time succeeding. With her success, Naruto stood as well, making her victory seem insignificant.

"All right then," Naruto said, slapping the dirt off his pants. "I guess you can take care of yourself because you can stand now." He didn't mean for it to come out as sarcastic as it did.

"So you're trying to be cute now, funny man?" she said, poking him hard on the shoulder. He didn't have much time to react due to the fact that she had fallen over and he had to think even more quickly to catch her. She was now groaning, and the hostility she had a few moments ago had melted away. She was shaking her head, seeming to rub her face against his shirt. He realized now that the leftover vomit was on his shirt. He grimaced before Sakura spoke up again, her voice muffled in his shirt. "Does the offer still stand?"

"Huh?" Naruto said, surprised at the softness in her voice.

"I said, does the offer still stand?" she said rather forcefully. Naruto made a face at how quickly her tone changed.

"Yes, it does," Naruto said, trying his best to not let his voice waver. He figured it was best to not trigger any other emotions within this girl.

"Then take me home, lover boy," she said. Naruto smiled and shook his head. No matter the tone in her voice, it was obvious she was still drunk.

Due to the fact that it had taken longer than he expected to talk with the girl, and that he had to lug an extra body towards the subway, it was obvious he wasn't going to make it to the subway in time. So he walked at her pace, making sure she wouldn't stumble and fall, taking him down with her, and once again putting them in that compromising position. He didn't feel like striking up a conversation, feeling that if he did, he'd say something wrong and make her go off again, but he had to ask her for some vital information.

"Where do you live?" he asked, putting it bluntly on purpose.

"On the north side, in the Haruno mansion," Sakura told him, moaning all the way through, grasping her forehead.

"Wait, you live at the Haruno mansion?" Naruto asked, appalled, abandoning all plans of being blunt and asking a rhetorical question.

"Yes, moron. Need I say it again?" Sakura said, groaning.

"So you're Haruno Sakura, the heir to Haruno Industries?" Naruto asked again, even though his common sense told him not to.

"Yes!" Sakura answered, raising her voice.

"So what are you doing, getting drunk?" Naruto said, once again betraying his common sense.

"Keep your nose out of where it doesn't belong," Sakura said. And so he did. They didn't speak any more after that. Luckily for him, though, Sakura's stop would be the same as his.

They reached the station fifteen minutes before the next train came. So they continued to sit there in silence until the next train did finally come as a relief to them. Naruto helped Sakura up, and they walked inside the train. People saw that they needed some room, and a seat, so two good-natured teens gave up their seat for them. Sakura was moaning like crazy now, her head buried into Naruto's chest.

"What's wrong with your girlfriend, young man?" an elderly woman sitting next to him asked.

"Huh? Sh-she's not my—" Naruto tried to explain.

"Yeah, she looks absolutely ghastly," said a younger woman who sat next to the elder one, quite possibly her daughter.

"Hey, she's not my—" Naruto tried once again.

"You'd better take care of her, or her father will get angry!" said the elderly woman.

"You know who her father is?" Naruto asked, wondering if he was the only one who hadn't recognized Sakura as the heir to Haruno Industries.

"Of course not!" said the elder woman.

"All girl's fathers are like that!" said the younger.

"Oh…" Naruto said, feeling like a dunce. Although he was a great figure at Tokyo University, he wasn't exactly a lady's man.

After that short conversation, the rest of the train ride went on in silence. When it came to Naruto and Sakura's stop, Naruto dragged himself and Sakura out just in time. He dragged her over to a bench. She had passed out.

"Oh great," Naruto said. He had had enough of the trouble he was going through for this young woman, and had decided to leave Sakura there on the bench; confident she'd be able to find her own way home. And so, he began to leave with a scotch-free conscience until a voice stopped him.

"You're just going to leave you're girlfriend here on the bench, young man?" said a familiar, elderly voice. Naruto turned around slowly and grimaced to see the young lady and young woman staring at him, as well as everyone else who had heard. Naruto felt a pang of hostility at the elderly woman for speaking so boldly and loudly.

"Listen, she's not my girlfriend!" Naruto said, raising his voice a little too loudly, for he had attracted even more attention.

"And now you're denying it?" said the elder woman. "That is just disgraceful."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Naruto tried explaining once again.

"If she's not your girlfriend," joined in the younger woman, "then why didn't you tell us that while we were on the train?" Naruto was about to say something in his defense but heard a whispering behind him.

"Isn't that Uzumaki Naruto?" said the whispering voice of a male.

"Yeah. Isn't he supposed to be like some great guy?" a female whispered in return.

"Doesn't look like it to me," said the male. "I don't think Iruka-sensei would like what he hears tomorrow morning…"

A twinge of guilt hit Naruto. It was true. Iruka would _not_ like what he heard. Naruto looked around and realized that a lot of the faces around him were those of his fellow classmates at Tokyo University. Naruto grimaced as he realized no one in the crowd would believe any of his excuses, even though they were true, so he made up a lame excuse for the way he was talking to the women.

"I was just kidding around," Naruto said. "I was going to buy a bottle of water for her!" Naruto grinned, hoping it would do some good. Everyone seemed satisfied as the crowd slowly dissipated, as well as the elderly and young woman.

'This. Sucks.' Naruto thought to himself as he bought the bottle of water (some people were still watching), picked up Sakura, and walked towards her home. He didn't feel safe leaving her outside the gate, so he found away to get over it and left her on the porch. This time, Naruto had time to gaze down on her face and smiled. She was beautiful, she really was. As he left the mansion and jumped the fence, heading to his apartment, he wondered if he'd ever see her again.

Yukiko: Well, that's it for Chapter One! Hope it was at least slightly enjoyable…Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not.


End file.
